Kingdom Hearts 3: Fallen Angel of Darkness
by Boneclaw
Summary: Sora and his friends are all on a new adventure!
1. Chapter 1 Characters

KINGDOM HEARTS CHARACTERS, CHAPTER 1:

**Age: **14  
**Description:** Sora, an outgoing and cheerful teenager who was born on the Destiny Islands 14 years ago. Riku, his elder by a year, and Kairi, an optimistic young girl, are Sora's best friends. The three decide to leave the islands and set sail to discover the world of Kairi's childhood. However, before the planned departure the three friends are mysteriously separated. Sora finds himself alone in Traverse Town and decides to search for his two comrades in an attempt to return home with them to the Destiny Island.

**Age: **14  
**Description:** Kairi arrived at the Destiny Islands some years ago on a night, which saw shooting stars showering across the sky. She lost her memory that night and to this day cannot recall any details of her origins. Now 14 years of age, she has grown into a cheerful, strong-minded teenager who feels very much at home on the islands. Nevertheless, Kairi and her two friends, Sora and Riku, decide to leave the Destiny Islands to learn more about Kairi's past. However, before they can set off on their journey, their plans are interrupted by the Heartless...

**Age: **15  
**Description:** The 15-year-old Riku is a self-confident teenager who seems rather mature for his age. Considered particularly gifted, he is admired and somewhat envied by many of his peers. Thus, the firm bond of friendship that has developed between him and Sora is not entirely free of rivalry. Riku's inquiring mind entices him to leave the Destiny Islands along with Sora and Kairi.

**Donald  
Description:** The well-known, temperamental duck takes on the role of royal magician at Disney Castle. A confidant of his missing monarch, Donald departs with Goofy in search of his sovereign. The king left nothing but a letter with a clue instructing Donald to only cooperate with the person bearing the "Key"...

**Goofy  
Description:** Goofy is the captain of the royal knights at Disney Castle. A compassionate and cheerful fellow by nature, he dislikes fighting and hurting others. Consequently, he brandishes a blunt shield in battle. While it may seem that he is not the brightest, Goofy is definitely one of the king's loyal men. He resolutely sets off with Donald, determined to rescue their monarch and to find the "key bearer".


	2. Chapter 1: A New Enemy

Chapter I: A New Enemy

It was a wonderfully perfect day on Destiny Island. It wasn't that long ago Kairi, Sora, and Riku were fighting the Heartless and the Nobodies. The ocean breeze was cool and calming and undisturbed. Suddenly the waters are start to shake and three rowboats pull up to a small dock near the north end of the island. Sora hopped out of one and waded in the water. He was wearing black shoes with black shorts that puffed out near his knees. Two red pouches hung on both sides of his legs. His shirt was blue and he wore a black zip-up jacket, opened, with a chain holding a crown on it. The gentle ocean breeze blew his dirt brown hair to the side.

"Sora!" A female voice called out.

He turned his head over to the direction of the voice. "Kairi, Riku, come on!" he replied.

"You are always in a rush." A smooth male voice said in a joking tone.

Kairi jumped out of her boat and rushed over to Sora. Riku followed closely. They all laughed. Riku put his arm around Sora and Kairi and pulled their heads together. Something then caught Kairi's eye. She pulled away and ran to the shore and bent over. She picked up a bottle from the water and turned around. She strode over to Sora and held the bottle out.

Sora gripped his gloved hands into fists. He stared at Kairi, as she held out a bottle with a cork and a letter in it. Around the neck of the bottle was a ribbon with the King's symbol on it. The glass shined in the brightly lit sun.

"A letter from the king?" Sora asked as the bottle was handed to him. Riku, Kairi, and he all had been back not one week before Mickey had contacted him again. He was hesitant to open it since the last letter he received had trouble written all over it. He sighed then looked over at Kairi and Riku and realized he had his friends with him. He pulled the cork and letter out and read aloud:

'Hiya Sora!

I have a small favor to ask ya! Do you remember the One Winged Angel? Also, do you remember that Cloud and Sephiroth fought? Well, after Cloud teleported them away, he took Sephiroth to a Heartless infested area. Shortly after Sephiroth was on the verge of defeating Cloud, the Heartless attacked. They killed, and turned Sephiroth into a Heartless. He has now banned together with his Nobody and they have begun a rampage on new worlds. You must stop them. Riku's connection to the darkness should be able to open a portal to the castle. I however will not be present during your arrival. I've already gone to check on things for myself. Find Donald and Goofy, board a Gummi ship, and then head to Traverse Town. Riku and Kairi will stay and the others will head to the first world, I believe it is called Halo. So, go now. I will see y'all later.

Mickey'

As Sora stopped reading, he was dumbfounded. Sephiroth, the hardest opponent ever, taken down by the Heartless. Nonetheless he had to stop them. It was off to Traverse Town then this Halo.

"My connection…to the…darkness?" Riku whispered. He pointed with his left hand. It was wrapped in a bandage and had been ever since they got back to Destiny Island. His finger pointed upon a spot directly in front of him. He closed his blue eyes and tilted his head down. He concentrated hard. His yellow and white vest began to blow upwards a little. His blue jeans did the same. His eyes shot open and a shadow portal rose from the sand.

"C'mon guys!" Kairi said as she ran into the portal. She was wearing her signature pink leather like dress, which was tightly pressed against her body. Her little pouch on her hip was the last thing to be seen before she disappeared into the portal. She was very excited. Anyone with eyes could see that. The two boys soon followed. The portal faded away to nothing, leaving only the footprints made by the three heroes.

The three teens stepped out of the opposite side of the portal. It led to the front of the doors of Disney Castles' doors. Immediately, three lightning bolts fell from the sky and struck them. They all fell and laid still.

A voice came from the other side of the courtyard.

"Well gawrsh Donald! Its Sora, Riku and Kairi!" It was the voice of Goofy, leader of the Royal Knights of Disney Castle.

"Sora? NEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" This was Donald's voice, the mage of Disney Castle. He was a duck, so it added a bit of a quack to his voice.

The both of them ran to Sora and his friends. Donald poked Sora with his staff as Goofy nudged Riku. Donald felt guilt about what he just did. He thought they were from Organization XIII or something.

"Cure, Cure, Cure!" Donald cried as he raised his staff.

Sora stood up slowly and shook the shock off. His eyes were closed, and he was breathing heavy. Riku stood up and helped up Kairi. Sora opened his eyes and turned his gaze to Donald, who ran for the castle doors.

"Donald!" Sora yelled his name and chased his.

As this was being done, Goofy, Riku and Kairi were laughing hard. Sora tackled and wrestled Donald to the ground. He then put him in a headlock and gave him a noogie.

"I'm sorry Sora!" Donald screamed. "We thought you were the Heartless!"

Sora let go and took a step back. "The Heartless? Have the been attacking here!?"

Donald nodded shortly. "They've been trying to take over the castle! Goofy and I are tired!"

Goofy nodded in agreement. "That's right, A-hyuck!" Sora opened his mouth to speak, but several swarms of Heartless came from the ground.

"Shadows! Get 'em!" Riku said. He pulled out his Bat-wing Keyblade and started to swing at the Heartless. Sora did the same, except with the Oblivion Keyblade. The Heartless formed around Sora's shadow. The Shadow Sora rose from the ground, Keyblade and all. This made the real Sora freeze in his tracks. Dark Sora jumped forward and straight at Sora. He swung the Keyblade way before he was close enough to hit him. Just then, a huge dimension hole ripped open, sucking Sora in. It closed soon after.


	3. Chapter 2 & Subchapter Characters

KINGDOM HEARTS CHARACTERS, CHAPTER 2:

**DANTE** - A demon hunter born of the union between the legendary dark knight Sparda and his human bride, he uses his keepsake sword and dual handguns to crush his enemies... After having some fun with them.

**VERGIL** - He is Dante's twin brother. Ever so skillfully wielding the Yamato sword, a keepsake from his father, his sword speed is said to be so fast that it appears invisible to the naked eye. Unlike his brother Virgil has all the means to awaken his inner demon and as so, he raised the Temen-ni-gru, which is the evil tower that has sealed the gate to the demon world from both the mortals and demons.

**LADY** - While being a human female and therefore born of weak flesh and blood, she has made devil-hunting her life's work. She hates all demons and wants to destroy them all. Being the daughter of Arkham she takes great responsibility in finishing off her own father, she will have a key role later in the storyline. (Chick on the bike)

**ARKHAM** - A mystery man who accompanies Virgil. He seems to have a profound knowledge of the magic arts and Demon World. His motives are unknown. A very dangerous man that has succumbed to the demonic ways, originally a normal man is now doing whatever he can to become a complete demon. (Bald guy)

**JESTER** - A mysterious inhabitant of the tower. While seeming to offer advice to Dante on one hand, he also takes steps to prevent the devil hunter from reaching his goal.


	4. Chapter 2: A Wild Party

Chapter 2: A Wild Party

The very dimension shattered and Sora fell onto a hard wood floor. The first thing that reached his nose was the smell of a pepperoni pizza. The next thing that happened was Sora feeling a cold circular object pressed against his head. Immediately Sora froze. He was unsure of the danger of the object and didn't want to find out anytime soon.

"Who are you, kid?" A man with a deep voice spoke.

"M-my name is S-sora…" Sora was scared out of his mind. He closed his fist, waiting for the best moment to call the Keyblade, even though he wasn't sure he could concentrate enough to call it. Sora could hear the man's breath clearly as if no other noise could be heard. Before Sora had a chance to attack with the Keyblade, the object was pulled from his head.

"My name's Dante. Do me a favor. Watch my shop while I shower." The man tossed the object on his desk and walked into the bathroom. He slammed the door shut and turned the water on. Sora sat there, speechless.

Sora looked around curiously. He was in an old office building with three windows and one desk. A lone telephone sat on that desk. The entire inside of this place was dusty. '_Jeeze, what a slob…' _Sora thought. He stood up and walked over to a pool table. He looked under it and gazed upon a sword. The hilt was the face of a demon. The eyes glared at Sora, then began to glow red for an instant. The eyes quickly dimmed and the sword became calm.

Out of the blue, the phone began to howl. Sora jumped up and called on the Oblivion Keyblade. He was totally freaked out. Dante threw open the bathroom door and shook water out of his hair with a yellow towel. He kicked the chair and it did a flip sideways. He turned and sat in it, slammed his feet onto the desk, which stopped the spinning. The phone flew off the hook and landed in his hand. He pulled the phone to his ear and grinned.

"Sorry, not open for business yet. Try again later." Dante tossed the phone back onto the hook and looked at Sora. "Ya know kid, I haven't even picked out a name for this joint and I'm already getting calls." Dante laughed and leaned back in his chair.

Right after that, the front door opened. A tall light skinned man walked in. He was bald and had weird facial scars on the right side of his face. He wore a black priest's suit and held a red book. Dante spoke to the man in nothing but a whisper.

"I'm not open. If you want to use the bathroom, toilets in the back." Dante said.

"Are you Dante? Son of Sparda?" The man asked softly.

"Who told you that?"

"Your brother…" The man ran his finger along the dusty wall and stopped in front of Dante's desk. He looked into Dante's eyes, and then looked down his shirtless body to a golden amulet around his neck. "He sent me with this invitation." He put his hand under the desk and flipped it up. Dante did a back flip and caught the object from earlier. It was a silver pistol. He landed on the desk and pointed it at the spot where the man stood, but he was nowhere to be found.

Sora was standing with his back against the wall. This whole situation frightened him. He stared at the gun, amazed that he was on the opposite end of it. Dante looked down at the box of pizza that Sora smelled earlier and picked up a slice. He held it to his open mouth and was about to bite into it when the dimension shattered around him. Ten scythe wielding Heartless exploded from the dimension rip. Then all shoved their weapons into Dante's body.

Sora's eyes went as wide as saucers. He stared at the snickering Heartless and went all worrywart on Dante. "DANTE!" He yelled.

"Calm down kid." Dante said quietly. He pushed the one in front of him so hard the skull went into the air. He caught it and began to spin the skull on his finger. "These low lives can't get rid of me." He pulled the one scythe in his chest out and began to walk towards the door. The Heartless were being dragged behind him. He walked over to his jukebox and looked at it. "Hmm… what to listen to…" He grinned wide and cried out, "This party is getting crazy!" He pushed a button, but nothing happened. He sighed and shook off the Heartless. He then punched the jukebox and a loud metal song blasted out.

"Whoa…" Sora muttered.

Dante punched several Heartless. He kicked some in the face and blew the others away with his pistol. He jumped on a Heartless like a skateboard and launched himself across the room. His second pistol, which was black, was lying in the middle of the room. Dante slid past it and picked it up, then made the Heartless spin in circles and he began to shoot the remaining Heartless. He jumped off the skateboard Heartless and stood still above his pool table. He kicked up his pool table and time slowed, almost to a stop. The colored and black balls went flying past his head. The white ball finally passed his head, and he held his pistol right up behind it. He pulled the trigger and the white ball shot at the other balls and pushed them into the Heartless. He kicked up his sword and caught it in the air. He jumped forward and slashed at the seemingly endless Heartless. Several minutes later, after taking care of all the Heartless, Dante finally stopped slashing. The Heartless were gone. The ground then started to shake and the windows rattle. They both looked out the window and saw a huge tower sticking out of the ground.

Dante picked up Sora, grabbed his red coat, and kicked his door open. He threw Sora into the dirt and threw his sword straight into the air. Dante swirled his coat around his arms a few times and finally put his arms through the sleeves and put the coat onto his back. "Alright!" He raised his hand and the sword fell gently into it. He then sneezed and the archway over his building fell over and blocked the door. He looked behind him and grunted. "Dude! You guys totally wrecked my shop!" He turned his head quickly to some Heartless, who were snickering with each other. "I hope you all have enough to cover all this!"

Sora stood up and dusted himself off. He called forth the Oblivion Keyblade. Dante walked up behind Sora, nostrils flared. Sora looked around at the Heartless. They wore long robes that draped over their heads. Piercing red eyes were all that were visible in the shadows of their robes. Dante pushed Sora back to the ground and slowly walked towards the Heartless. In fear of their life, the Heartless sank into the ground. Above where the Heartless faded, a dark being with long silver hair floated weightlessly. His eyes fell upon Sora and Dante. His eyes were cold and unforgiving. They were green with small pupils. He was wearing a black overcoat that was lined at the hem towards the bottom with red fabric. His pants were tight against his muscular legs and were tucked into a pair of black boots. Right above his right shoulder blade was a large black angel wing. On his left hip, a sword that appeared to be about nine feet long.

"Well, if it isn't the boy who delivered Cloud to me. I owe you one. So I shall allow you to live. For now." The man spoke in a voice that chilled Sora to the bone.

"Sephiroth! What are you doing here?!" Sora yelled. He knew he'd have to fight him sooner or later, so he didn't wait for an answer. "Dante!" He cried. He held the Keyblade straight out to his side. Dante ran up to him, jumped up, and pushed himself off the Keyblade. He held up his demon blade and flew straight at Sephiroth.

"Now Xiomar!" Sephiroth whispered to himself. He started to glow and then split into two people. They kicked off of each other and flew in opposite directions, completely avoiding Dante who landed safely on the ground. There was now two Sephiroths, one in all black with black hair and a black wing, and the other in all white with silver hair with a white wing. The one in white now spoke in the same chilly voice as the one in black.

"The boy isn't as smart as you said he was, Sephiroth."

"Well Xiomar, people do get stupid over time." The black one responded. It was apparent to Sora that Xiomar was Sephiroth's Nobody. The Heartless still went by Sephiroth.

"Who is the older looking one, Sephiroth?" Xiomar asked.

"I've never seen him, Xiomar." The Heartless responded.

A loud bang came from Dante's direction and a bullet flew out of his gun and straight past Sephiroth's face. "You guy's talk too much. Just tell us what you want and be gone."

"Sora, you are to go to Halo, am I right? Well, do you know the exact reason why you must go? Xiomar and I reconfigured Halo. It was made to destroy the food of the Flood, but now when Halo goes off, it will turn everyone ever born into a Heartless! And then we will have enough hearts to be one again! Kingdom Hearts will fuel the two of us to become the Great One Winged Angel!" Sephiroth laughed evilly as he explained this.

"But you wont have a chance to get there! You will die by the hand of the Grim Reaper!" Xiomar had to add his two cents in, so Dante shot a bullet at his face. The bullet exploded before hitting the man. Xiomar grinned and laughed. "Bullets do nothing to me!"

"I told you that you talk too much!" Dante yelled. A Grim Reaper looking Heartless rose from the shadows of the two men and combined into one large Heartless. A boss, of sorts. It's scythe slowly materialized in its hands. The Heartless slowly began to advance. It walked over with a limp.

"Have fun kiddies!" Xiomar shouted. He turned his back to them and his white wing, spread out wide. He then vanished in a flurry of feathers. Sephiroth stared at them and grinned. His black wing wrapped around him and he too disappeared.

Sora stood up and snarled at the Heartless, trying to get it scared, which, obviously, didn't work. Sora then charged the Heartless, Oblivion drawn, and with a stabbing motion, tried to shove the Keyblade into the monster. It began to dissipate into the ground. It rose up behind Dante and shrieked out loud. Dante jumped forward, nearly getting hit by the scythe, which was swung horizontally. How close to death he was, he did not know. Being half demon, Dante couldn't die a normal death, but Sephiroth and Xiomar weren't normal. He had to be careful.

"Dante! Lets try our attack out again!" Sora ordered. He stuck the Keyblade out to the side once more and bowed his head. He felt the pressure of Dante pushing off the Keyblade. After he pushed off, Sora opened his eyes, dropped the Keyblade and grabbed the guns out of the holsters on Dante's lower back.

Sora twirled the guns in his hands. He gripped them in the exact position to be fired. His fingers rest softly on the triggers. Doing a front flip, Dante hit the Heartless straight through the head with his sword. He landed behind it and jumped forward to avoid the crossfire. Sora pulled both triggers at the same time. A blue streak came from the silver pistol, and a blue streak from the black gun. The two bullets circled around each other, over and over. The two bullets hit the Reaper, square in the eye. Dante had already begun walking towards Sora, and he shoved his blade into the Heartless' head. He pulled it out and put it in the scabbard on his back. He stopped walking next to Sora.

"You're not bad kid. But you'll never be as good as me." Dante grinned and snatched the pistols away from Sora.

"Gosh, you're welcome!" He bellowed.


	5. Sub Chapter

_**Sub Chapter: Lost Brothers**_

The Grim Reaper turned away from Sora and Dante, then flew away. The demon flew to the base of the tower then landed, staring up towards the top. It began to climb its way up, using the scythe to help hold it in place. It thrust itself upward and flew along the outside of the tower, straight to the top.

The monster reached the top and staggered to a man in a blue coat. The inner fabric was burgundy, and the lining was gold. He wore a chest plate of navy blue. His dark blue slacks were tucked into knee high brown boots. He was holding a katana. His hair was spiked up, and silver like Dante. Come to think of it, his facial structure was similar to Dante's…

"You failed me…and still you expect a reward? I don't think so." This man's voice was also similar to Dante's. With a flip of his thumb, the man unsheathed his sword. He grabbed it, turned around, and cut the Grim Reaper in half. It burst into shadows and a pink heart rose up and vanished in a burst of light. "Dante…my brother…you are a fool…" He whispered to himself.

Dante walked in the direction of the tower. His footsteps echoed through the empty streets. Sora and Dante walked in silence, until they reached an alley. Dante curved into it and began down it. He stopped short of the end and looked at a door to his left. "This is my favorite club. Be good, and maybe I'll buy you a dance." Dante spoke of this dance as if it were all mighty or something. Fact of the matter was, Sora was a kid. If this were a bar, he wouldn't be allowed in.

"Um…Alright." Sora replied. He was nervous about this place. It was really shady. He looked under Dante's arms as he pushed the door open. Sora expected talking and music and that kind of scene, but what he got was a bar, in ruins. In one corner, there was a huge pile of debris. The lights were flickering on and off. Only three bar stools were left standing.

"Oh come on now! What the hell? Couldn't they leave at least one place in tact? First they destroy my shop, and now my club? Those bastards are going to pay for this!" Dante hollered and walked in slowly. He sat at the middle bar stool and slumped over the counter. He reached over the bar and pulled out three bottles of a strange substance. Then, Dante dug in his coat and pulled out a small rolled up paper with grass inside of it. "I sense my brother." He told Sora quietly.

"Your…brother?"

"That's what I said."

"I had a brother once…but it's a long story. No need to tell it. Besides, he wasn't my real brother, I just considered him one. I never met him."

"I've got weed, beer, and time. Go ahead and tell me all about it." Dante said with a shrug.

"His name was Roxas…" Sora started to explain. He stopped as a strong odor filled his nostrils. He shook his head and continued. "You know, I was once a Heartless. I unlocked my heart, and gave my friend Kairi hers back. I did so using Riku's (my other friend) evil Keyblade. That turned me into a Heartless. Doing so also gave me a Nobody, which is when someone of a strong heart becomes a Heartless. He was amazing. He also could use a Keyblade. Anyways, long story short, Roxas was like a brother to me, and he was returned to my body. DANTE! What is that god-awful smell? Is it that beer?"

"Sure, kid! Have a drink!" Dante held out a beer to him.

Sora took the bottle and put it to his lips, taking a sip. He spit it out and gagged. Dante laughed, and grabbed the bottle by the neck and tilted it up, forcing Sora to drink. He grabbed another and poured _it _down his throat. Sora quickly rushed over to the corner and hurled. He fell over backwards and passed out.

_'He's not bad for a kid…better than Virgil. It seems we both have a brother. I used to look up to Virgil…but now…I have no respect. Anyways, I better get this kid over to the tower. So we can take care of business.' _ Dante thought…


End file.
